Beautiful Dreamer
by MaidenInTheMoon
Summary: An all too perfect wedding, an adorable love story, Naruto's tells his tale on his wedding day, but there's a slight problem. . . YAOI! SasuNaru! KakaIru, Chapter Two, My thoughts on the flamer
1. Default Chapter

Maiden: Okay, this is my lil in between fic, between Time of Your Life and Oracle, this is a one-shot, so be prepared for one of my infamous twist endings!! J/K  
  
NTI: -__-() Baka  
  
Maiden: XD haha read on!  
  
Disclaimer: AS IF!  
  
". . ." = speaking  
  
//. . .// = thinking  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Title: Beautiful Dreamer  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author: MaidenoftheMoon  
  
* * * * * *  
  
{Naruto's POV}  
  
Ahh. . . the whole room smells like roses, my favorite, Sasuke sure knows how to make me feel wonderful.  
  
I can't believe it's finally here, our wedding day, I'm not quite sure how to feel to tell you the truth, it's like my whole body's numb from excitement.  
  
Of course it started out kind of rough, I mean, we were rivals. Heck! We're still rivals, but of course our competitions are less violent. Now it's more like who's the better kisser.  
  
I assure you, I always win.  
  
Like I was saying, you're probably interested in how we ended up falling in love. Well I can tell you, it is not a Cinderella story.  
  
Thanks to his amazing navigation skills, on one of our missions to the Grass country, he got us separated from Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan  
  
You'd think the getting lost part was enough, but instead of backing up and leaving the way we came, we ended up trudging deeper and deeper into the woods.  
  
To make matters worse, we got attacked by wolves. Grass country wolves must be on steroids or something, they're huge! Anyways, I had already sprained my ankle when we were crossing this muddy creak so there was little I could do.  
  
That's when he first took my breath away. Sasuke single-handedly took down a pack of wolves.  
  
Of course, the Alpha wolf did charge at me and it got a bite out of my shoulder before Sasuke killed it.  
  
However, now that I look back on it, I'm grateful that wolf did what it did. Sasuke immediately rushed to my side, oh, and the thing I said about the wolves being on steroids, they must have been! Apparently they had some kind of venom, I still shudder at the thought of that bite.  
  
So he and I rested there for the night, I can't quite remember because I was so out of it, but I'm pretty sure he held me in his arms the whole night. What I remember as clear as day though, was that he sung me a lullaby.  
  
A soft, soothing song. Just what I needed during a time like that, I had a raging fever and I couldn't tell the difference between sky and earth.  
  
The next morning, I woke up feeling a lot better. I also felt really warm. It took me a while to notice what exactly was keeping me warm.  
  
Sasuke had both his arms wrapped around me, and his lips were pressed to my forehead.  
  
You can imagine how badly I blushed. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, instead, I gently cupped his cheek in my hand and spoke to him, as if he was awake.  
  
I told him about how I felt about him, how much I loved him, and how I understood that he would never be able to return my feelings.  
  
That bastard, I should have known, he was only pretending to be asleep, he heard every last word  
  
So that's that, now I stand here, eagerly awaiting for Kakashi-sensei to come in and tell me that the ceremony's about to start.  
  
I glance at the clock, he should be here any minute now.  
  
Bingo, a soft knock on my door indicates his arrival. You cannot imagine how nervous I am, I don't think my stomach will be able to take this.  
  
Kakashi-sensei walks in beaming. I glare at him, pretending that I'm angry because he's late.  
  
The truth is, I'm actually really happy for him, Sasuke and I finally helped him get the nerve to ask Iruka-sensei on a date. Now they've been going out for about a year.  
  
I walk slowly towards the door, taking deep breaths, this is it, in a few minutes I will be forever married to the person I love.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chills run down my spine as I step up to walk down the aisle, Yah, you're probably wondering how this ceremony is going to play out. Well, after about a month of argument, I finally succumbed to Sasuke's plea of having me take the path the bride normally would.  
  
He said that he had too much pride and he'd never be able to live it down. As if I don't have any pride! He can be so stupid sometimes.  
  
Anyways, he gave me a treat for agreeing to do this, but I don't think I'll tell you what that was. Hehe  
  
The music's starting, wow! Everyone important in Konoha is here. The depressing thing is, absolutely no family is present.  
  
I, myself of course have no relations, I'm sure you are all aware of Sasuke's family story. I offered to invite his brother to the wedding, but that didn't go over too well. So I guess Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan are going to count as our relatives.  
  
A quick pat on the back from Iruka-sensei tells me that it's about time for me to start walking, man, I am so nervous!  
  
I look down the aisle to see if Sasuke's there, he looks just as nervous as me, but one glance of his face, and a comforting, although nervous, smile from him makes me understand why I'm doing this.  
  
By now I'm right next to him, I can see the pink blush on his face, and we stare at each other, the peace I feel inside me is then disrupted by Tsunade-Sama, I can't believe our own Hokage is going to be the one marrying us!  
  
She smiles, and asks us to hold hands. The whole thing goes by in such a blur, I am completely lost in Sasuke's gorgeous, dark eyes.  
  
Finally, I hear her say. "You may now kiss."  
  
I grin, obviously because the, "the bride" part is missing.  
  
Sasuke presses his lips against mine, and my entire body lights up in a wave of ecstasy. How long I've waited to feel his gentle kiss again.  
  
The whole room explodes into applause. Sakura-Chan's sobbing, Kakashi- Sensei and Iruka-Sensei are holding hands, both shed tears of happiness.  
  
It's so perfect, so amazing, yet it suddenly starts to slip away. . .  
  
Instead of us leaving hand in hand, I feel someone's arms around me, keeping me warm and comforted.  
  
That's when I finally realized it, I'm still here, just after getting attacked by the wolf, the entire thing was a complete dream.  
  
My stomach sinks in disappointment, but wait, why are someone's arms wrapped around me? Sasuke!? And his lips are pressed against my forehead! Did I just see the future?  
  
"Sasuke. . ." I whisper gently and I unwind his arms. I slowly lift my face to his ear, I can tell by the way he's breathing that he's awake. First I giggle, then I slowly whisper the words, "Aisheteru."  
  
I sit back, smiling, waiting for a response, just like that, I knew it, he sits up and looks at me, bewildered. "H . . Honto*?"  
  
I nod in affirmation, but I am cut off, he crawls towards me and pulls me into a deep, lingering kiss.  
  
This isn't a dream, this is reality.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Honto* - Really  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Maiden: ::sigh:: every time I finish something I want to shoot myself  
  
NTI: Well . . . if it's THAT bad  
  
Maiden: ;____;  
  
NTI: *whispers* Reviewing will make her feel better ^.~ you know what to do! 


	2. Maiden is taking action!

This isn't a chapter, I'm not going to bash the flamer like Japime-sama did, because frankly I'm not brave enough, but I am going to make a point.  
  
1) If this person has a problem with yaoi, and they can't seem to accept the fact that the Naruto section is pretty much yaoi, than they either need to a) STOP READING NARUTO b) find another site where it and its narrow- minded friends can read Naruto non-yaoi fics or c) Get another anime that you prefer reading.  
  
2) Let's see, nobody ever said fanfiction needed a script did they? In fact, if we wrote directly from the script, I swear to a higher being that we would not get as many reviews. IT'S CALLED IMAGINATION YOU IDIOTS!  
  
3) Yes I am fully aware that Sasuke and Naruto attempted to kill each other, but that was in chapter 176 my friend. I'm also aware of the fact that Sasuke's pretty much on the verge of going insane, threateaning Kakashi and all, but who gives a flying fuck? Refer to answer #2 In my opinion, the manga and the anime is only there to fuel our creativity and to make more hints that we can write off of.  
  
4) Does this all really matter? The bottom line is, if you think yaoi is disgusting, then stay away from it. No need to attempt to put down every freaking yaoi story that's out there, because if you do try and do that, well I'm sure your nimble, little fingers will be grateful.  
  
Thank you all very much! YAOI IS THE BOMB!  
  
~Maiden  
  
P.S. Gatsou, don't leave the exact same review in more than one story okay? It loses originality, and perks on your vocabulary, maybe I'll ace the SAT thanks to you, also I would love to see your own fic! I bet only a Rhodes scholar could handle it, I mean with all the amazing writing skills you have! Gosh! I don't know if my tiny, decadent brain could handle it! Similes such as "like a pool of boiling anger" they are just mind-blowing ne?  
  
P.P.S. Japime-sama! THIS GOES OUT TO YOU! YOU MAKE ALL US NARUTO-YAOI WRITERS PROUD.  
  
P.P.P.S ^^;;; ehehe, don't yell at me and say I'm taking this too seriously okay? It's seven in the morning and after reading those reviews of ppl actually DEFENDING this bastard, well . . .I'm mad to the point where I will hurt you. 


End file.
